Queen Bea
by DragonintheLibrary
Summary: Set after season 2, Franky has dubbed Bea Queen of the women of Wentworth, so now what? Where do the two women go from here? And no longer top dog does Franky truly intend to stay out of the prison's politics and power games?
1. Chapter 1

'Queen Bea?' She asked, raising an eyebrow towards the women who had entitled her so; who leant tensely, arms crossed, on the closed door to Bea's cell. Bea herself however lounged on her bed, resting her back against the wall and seemed almost relaxed in the presence of the now former top dog.

It seemed now that not only had their roles in this prison been reversed but at this moment their own mannerisms as well. Bea had changed, more so now than after Jacs' murder which had seemed to break her, weakening her. Or so Franky had thought. Maybe it had to do with Bryden's murder having been planned, calculated while Jacs' had been committed in a moment of enraged emotions or maybe the change was always there after the first taking of a life, the first attempt at it even, but only now was it being shown to the world. No reason left to hide it. Bea had beaten Franky, escaped Wentworth Prison and proceeded to evade capture until she taken revenge on the boy who had murdered her daughter. She was capable of far more than Franky had given her credit for yet perhaps she was only fulfilling what both Jacs and Franky had suspected of her since her first day here, their first encounters will the newest prisoner. That she was a dangerous threat, a rival, a competitor in their game and the downfall of both of them. Franky considered herself lucky she hadn't ended up like Jacs after all the times she'd pushed and even tried to kill Bea but there was still time as Bea definitely didn't seem to forget or forgive those that wronged her and Franky certainty had done a lot of that. So she had to play it safe, as best she could, for her position was no longer protecting her.

Franky shrugged in response to Red's question but Bea didn't move, clearly not impresses with her non-verbal answer. 'It seemed fitting at the time.' She vocalised, unsure of where this conversation was heading or if she'd like the outcome but Franky was determined not to lose her usual composure.

A slight amused look flickered across the red head's face and she broke eye contact with tattooed women, turning to look out the tiny window in her cell. 'Yeah, it does seem quite fitting.'

There was a pause, a moment where Franky considered it was her opportunity to leave though she didn't want to be first to back down from whatever this was, even if she knew she couldn't hold what little ground she had for long.

'Has she made you any offers yet?' Bea asked, nonchalantly as if the prospect held no threat to her.

'Who?' Franky answered with a question, not wanting to reveal the deal she had been offered though she didn't intend to help out the Freak, she'd choose Bea over her any day, if only in the hope Queen Bea could find a way to get rid of Ferguson permanently.

Bea turned back toward Franky continuing as if she had not be asked the question they both knew the answer to. Mirroring word once said to her Bea stated, 'She's only using you to get to me.'

At that Franky smirked, 'No shit Red.'

Bea smiled somewhat, though it was enough to release some of the tension between the women.

'So what ya gonna do Queen Bea?' The new nickname was laced with sarcasm though it hardly seemed to bother the red head.

'You know Franky, I'm stronger with you than without you.' She informs her, echoing words Franky had heard before, advice from Liz that perhaps she should have heeded sooner. Maybe if they started working together, then they could get rid of the governor and with Bea in charge of the girls, Franky wouldn't have to deal with the pressures of supplying drug addicts and controlling the women.

Suddenly Bea was off the bed and just a few steps in front of her and Franky was pushing herself off the door to stand up right. 'So what do you say Franky?'

Her smirk now firmly in place she replied, 'Count me in Red.'

Bea nodded in response, 'Well I'm positive you know how to play the part.' Leaning past Franky and reaching for the doorknob, she leaned in close, their bodies now barely a breath apart. Franky's heart beat quickened slightly at Bea's warm breath on her neck as she whispered in her ear, 'Remember though, the Freak still needs to believe we're rivals.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Bea are you sure?' Maxine asked somewhat tentatively, 'You know how I feel about hurting people.'

'Trust me Maxine, I know what I'm doing and I really need you do this for me.' She implored her friend, resting her hand on Maxine's arm trying to express to the other women how important this job was.

'Okay, if your sure. I'll do it.' Bea smiled at Maxine's response. She needed someone she could trust for this, someone who could control themselves and not overdo it or get caught.

Nodding once to Maxine as she rose from the bed, Bea turned to leave the cell but before exiting told the still sitting women, 'Boomer's gone to the cafeteria and I'm going to go join her. Franky however decided to work out at the gym for a while longer before eating, why don't you go fetch her for lunch.' Without waiting for a response Bea walked out, heading out of the cell block, the clear intentions of her instructions for Maxine hanging in the air.

'Come to work on those muscles ay' Maxine?' Franky asked as she leant heavily by the weight, obviously having been pushing herself despite the still recent injuries from her fight with Bea. Her eyes darted around for a moment, aware the lack of witnesses in the area, not that they would have done her much good with Bea's henchwomen in the room.

'You could say that Franky.' Maxine replied, who was clenching and unclenching her hands by her sides seeming both unsure and impatient at the same time. Franky was sure she knew where this was heading and she had no Boomer anywhere near by to help her out, she just had to hope a screw would come by on patrol soon. Maybe she could stall.

'Heh, looks like your job in this prison hasn't changed much since Queen Bea took the throne.' Franky taunted the taller women. 'You're still a hench, just got someone else given you your orders now.'

At the use of the word 'hench' Maxines eyes flashed dangerously and she balled her fists tightly in an attempt to restrain herself. She hadn't liked being Franky's henchwomen, hurting Bea, her friend, in order to get the hormones to stay as her true self. She also didn't like how Franky was comparing herself to Bea, who had asked her to do this for her, not offering her an ultimatum of hurting people or receiving her hormones. No Bea was different and she was doing this for her.

'So are bigger boobs worth being a-' Franky didn't get to finish her jab at Maxine, before the other women's first collided with her jaw, forcing her head to the side. The momentum of the blow knocked her into the treadmill which she clutched to desperately in order to keep herself upright. Franky went to raise her hands in order to defend her already aching face but her vision was slightly blurry, off setting her balance and barely giving her indication of the fist that was coming round to crash into her left eye.

On impact her skin broke, the blood leaking into her eye and ruining what little vision that still worked for her as Franky's knees buckled under the blow and her body crashed to the ground, bruising itself on the gym equipment on the way down. Her face crying out in pain and Franky finding it was getting harder to breathe, she knew she didn't stand a chance at winning this fight and could only try to limit the damage. As a sharp kick to the ribs forced what little oxygen out of her body, Franky gasped, curling her body around the newest pain while urgently trying to take in as much air as possible.

Opening her right eye, Franky squinted as she saw Maxine's foot pull back, preparing to deliver another blow only to be stopped by the sound of the gym's door being flung open.

'Screws are coming.' Franky recognised the distant voice of Jess, the girl she'd forced into a washing machine, believing she was lagging to the screws.

Without even as much as a concerned glance back at the injured women, Maxine herded Jessica out of the room and quickly away, leaving Franky attempting to catch her breathe as black spots littered the vision of her one decent eye. Before passing out, Franky was vaguely aware of the buzzing of a radio as Officer Milles informed the nurse that she was heading to medical with an injured prisoner.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Bea sat at the 'big' table, discussing pregnancy tips with Doreen, no where near the incident with Franky and unable to be officially charged with any involvement with what had just occurred, no matter how hard the Freak may try.


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp pain behind her left eye broke through the haze of her aching body as Franky became aware of the gloved fingers examining her probably swollen eye, in attempt to access the damage. Grunting slightly at the renewed throbbing in her skull, the hands were removed and Franky attempted to sit up right in what could only be the medical room's bed, squinting slightly at the bright lights through her good eye.

Now sitting, she rested her arm over her sore ribs and surveyed the room while Rose informed the correctional officer that Franky would be fine, she just needed some rest and luckily there had been no major injuries.

'So Franky,' drawled a bored Vera, obviously knowing what a waste of breath this was going to be, 'Are you going to tell me who did this to you?'

When she received no response as expected, she turned to Linda to tell her to escort the prisoner back to her cell block but she was stopped by what Franky said instead.

'I want to see the Governor.' Franky told her, hating the scratchy way her voice sounded.

Vera turned back towards the injured women and raised an eyebrow in response. She seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding and replying, 'I will inform the Governor of your request.' Leaving the room at a brisk pace to report to her superior while Rose passed Franky some water which she gratefully took. She didn't want to sound weak in front of the Freak despite her injuries and what she was about to say.

Ferguson was straightening one of her pencils on her desk when Franky entered her office, making her way slightly stiffly over to a chair before lowing herself into it. She could almost feel the self satisfied smirk coming off the Freak, she knew she had one but Franky wasn't intending to make it that easy for her.

'Come to tell me what happened to you in the gym today Franky?' The Freak asked and though her voice sounded the same as usual, it felt patronising and the sound grated against Franky's ears.

'Why don't you cut the bullshit.' Franky replied, ignoring the question, 'You know why I'm here.' She locked eyes with the pristine looking women across the desk from her, not one hair out of place, and hated the way the other women's lips lifted up into a smile at her response.

'You've come to let me know what you've decided.' Ferguson stated unnecessarily, clearly wanting Franky to come out and say it a loud. Instead she exhaled loudly and shook her head.

'You sent Bea right back. No slot, no nothing.' She stated accusingly, she wasn't just going to be some puppet for the Governor, she was going to fight to get the power she deserved on her terms. 'You still backing that horse?'

'By putting Bea back in with the women it took attention of you, making her your competitors' new target.' Ferguson calming informed her, not missing a beat in the face of Franky's accusations towards her.

'Yeah and that worked so well didn't it.' She rebutted. 'Your plans seems to go so smoothly.'

At that Ferguson corrected her jacket before replying, 'They would if I had a women on the inside working towards the same goal. It takes two people to run a prison Franky, I'm giving you the chance to be that other person, to be safe and protected at the top with my support. Isn't that want you want?' She asked the prisoner leaning forwards on the desk, watching the debate going on in the injured women's eyes that were now avoiding her own. 'Or would you rather Bea have that position, be the second person.'

At the mention of Bea's name Franky's eyes shot up and then her face set itself into its a usual smirk. 'Bea can't handle these women.' She stated before standing up and going to leave as Ferguson asked her for conformation.

'So we have a deal?' The question floated across the office to where Franky had reached the door, her answer would decide whether she was back in the power struggle of this prison or not. It would decide the future of the prison and who would soon be running it.

'Yeah, you got a deal.' Franky could almost feel the Freak's smile as she left the office and Officer Miles escorted her back to her cell block. Ferguson had gotten what she wanted and now she could start planning how to take down Queen Bea. She did not intend to let Bea get away with betraying and humiliating her with her successful escape though she did give her another avenue to deal with Will Jackson, maybe better than her original intentions, she was still going to punish Bea for what she had done.


End file.
